Luther is Reflecting
by Black Jackal
Summary: Luther Reflects on important events in his life as he fights Fayt and co. chapter 2 ? please review
1. Chapter 1

**A tribute to Luther, who in his own eyes believed he was the one that could help the world. My own personal idea of his history summed up in some amount of pages. If the reviews are good enough perhaps I'll elaborate more on my crazy imagination. (Altered Ending)**

Final Moments of a Misunderstood God

Destiny is cruel in its dealings. With these hands I carved the world from raw data, with these hands I put my soul into everything. Now…am I destined to be overthrown, discarded by the wings of revolution? No, even in my final moments will I let my self look ashamed. The liberators, a bunch of miss-fits and my own sister. I could still remember back to are younger days…

-------

"Luther, wait up!" Asked a younger Blair

"Blaire you got to keep up. Come on, how many times do we get to see the Gemity?" asked the young Luther giggling in excitement.

"Every day you idiot, so slow down and wait for me." Yelled the irritated Blair.

"Time waits for no one sis!" Yelled the childish Luther.

-----

Those days are gone, as I stared at them all, still brandishing The Lance of Longinus and resumed my onslaught to protect this world I poured my heart into. With every swing I will pour my soul in it. Yet, was the will of my creation stronger. With every clash are spirits clashed. Again all the blows were equal, was it numbers that drew me of all people away? All I could think about is the irony, or is it just considered a coincidence. I never did like language studies.

---------

"Luther, if you want to get the job you want you have to do better with these classes." Said the sixteen year Blair seeing the C Luther obtained in Language class.

"Blaire, my sister, you worry to much, grades mean nothing compared to spirit!" Exclaimed the 15 year old Luther.

"Too much spirit and you will suffer from over-abundance."

"Too little and you will suffer from under-abundance."

"Luther what is it do you think you can do with your life."

"Absolutely anything I want to." Luther said passionately.

-----

More days never to be returned. However I can't let memories distract me from the onslaught I was taking by the blue haired boy and his friends.

"I wont let you harm are universe!" The blue haired one stated.

Are…where am I in are, I created it and am not even thanked. All the people that play it and live out their dreams. What did I get... is it going to be given death. Is this a sick joke? They all attacked in one coordinated swoop. I won't go down that easy. With this weapon I shall drive away my enemy. "Now with these fingers let my will be known, Flaming Divide!" I won't lose…I can't lose. I have gained too much to die now. Not like a dog. Dogs…

---------

"Mom can we keep it?" Asked a 4 year old Luther, holding a puppy. His mom thought it over, thinking about all the hassles of a dog.

"Lucy I think that a dog is too much now." Said the mother using an affectionate nick name all moms use.

"But you let sis get a Fish." Rebutted Luther in futile attempt.

"A fish is less responsibility then a dog."

"Please please please please please, I'll let you call me Lucy in public and I'll pick up after it and I'll take out the garbage and pick up my room and and and…" He couldn't think up much more then that.

"Fine, but you better hold up your part of the bargain Lucy."

"Thank you thank you thank you. I'll name the dog Cerber!"

-----------

Life isn't as simple as saying the same thing over and over again. I can't lose now though. What would it mean to die now? Nothing, I would be the bad guy? Am I bad? The Eternal Sphere is at its full capacity dealing with the abundant AI. I have to do something to protect this universe, even if I will be cast into hell; I want to protect this universe. The too many perspectives will overload it. I have to recreate it now before it crashes. I will do it with these hands. With these hands I created it all.

---------

"With these hands I will be as God and make life." Said an overdramatic Luther in his late twenties.

"Enjoying your ego trip." Asked the equally old Blair sarcastically.

"I love it. The whole idea of a simulated universe is mind boggling. Imagine see what it will be like once the game has a nice fan-base."

"I'm more interested in the AI."

"I have gone over the specs and to have so many AI would overload the system. At this point we can't support it, however if this will go as I programmed AI development will be inevitable. And when that come to the point of capacity we may have to do a complete reboot and restoring all the data itself is ulcer-fying."

"I hope that day won't happen."

"Neither do I."

-----------

It seems that fate has dealt me a cruel hand. I'm tired…I need to sleep…I need a nice long sleep. I am hurt and damaged. Now…With the last of my will, I will give this universe rebirth…I look at my assailants. Blair…are you sad? I look at them all. "Time waits for no one." I close my eyes. Will I be ascending to heaven when I open them, or discarded to hell?

**Well that's Luther for ya, at least in my eyes. I hope you all liked it, and if I get nice reviews maybe I will make more chapters for Luther. Laters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Hello Luther-Fanatics. I am here to grace you with a new chapter in this wanna-be series. After all, someone as smart as Luther would know it's better to recycle.**

**Luther: That's right…but what does that have to do with the story**

**Author: You'll see.**

**Luther: Jackal Anubis owns does not own Star Ocean, no matter how many times he daydreams about it… **

**Author: So far it's been 47853472409890683948 this year.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2: And ye shall be an angel still, If only ye could act one

"Luther what are you doing?" Asked Welch who is volunteering at the orphanage in Perterney.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to make the plant stand straight." Said the eight year old blond. "It keeps collapsing." He was holding a sickly looking flower.

"Please Luther, its recess. Just go and play with all the others outside." Welch said. She had been working at the orphanage to pay off her rent. The inventor's guild isn't gone, it just doesn't have the funds pay her.

"Fine." Luther attempted to straighten the plant again and concentrated. _Be good. Be good._ He took his hands away. It stood straight "Ha, I got it up right." He said with a gloating smile. Welch stared at the over-confident youth, acting like he can do, like nothing he does is wrong, like his will is infallible. Well, except for the last part he really did seem to make stuff out this way.

"To the yard now." Welch said impatiently.

In the yard Luther caught up to his friends. A stern tanned boy looked at Luther blankly. "Where were you?" Asked the eight year old Berial.

"This and that. That leaning plant was always getting on my nerves so I fixed." Said Luther slyly.

"A beautiful world for beautiful Luther." Said the effeminate Belzeber. For the first few months Luther new this effeminate friend he had been theroughly freaked out, now it bugs him and freaks him out since a year ago Belveber started wearing make-up, which makes it creepy. How he got his hands on make-up no one will ever know.

"Okay, please stop using that expression." Said Luther with the previously prescribed effects kicking in.

"You know you kept us waiting for five minutes and forty-five seconds." Said the orderly Azezar.

"Enough talk." Said big Berial. "The twit brigade is here."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TWIT!" Said a loud menodix that is known to put up a cute front in front of beautiful woman. "Why I ought a." Dribe and Melt could only roll the eyes at their idiotic leader.

"So where's twit brigade number two." Luther said egging them on, referring to Lucien's group. Some months ago Luther and co. stumbled their way into Suferio, their Luther met a kid and before he could say hi got socked. After a small scrap his new rival said he mistook him for someone else. However this just meant there is a new group to partake and stupid contests with.

"Their waiting in the field. Were hunting mushrooms, first person to bag thirty million mushrooms wins."

"You got it!" Luther and Roger were arguing while the others felt completely left out. Three minutes later they all arrived at the field. Luther had his amazingly durable makeshift spear, Berial was armed with a slingshot, Belzeber had his whip that he made from rope, and Azezar had his oddly shaped sword. "Ready everyone."

"Target locked, spotted the first mushroom." Whispered Berial.

"Let us bring order to these goons." Said Azezar as if it was an order.

"Another Beautiful victory for Beautiful Luther." Said Belzeber.

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Barked The Creator.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: That came out better then I thought.

Luther: I'm…how…why…you!

Author: What did I do

Luther: You made me a rambunctious punk and why the hell is Belzeber creepier in this story then in the game?

Author: He only got twenty minutes screen time and come on did you not play the game, I know you do, you were able to fill a whole memory card with star ocean data, you got the beat Luther at lv.1 with standard equips and items.

Luther: That's impossible as it is statistically just barely above impossible to do what you said and I don't exist in your 5d realm.

Author: Whatever PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE LUTHER, OR ELSE I WOULD UPDATE AT HALF THE SPEED OF SNAILS. PLEASE, I MUST HEAR YOUR THOGUHTS, OR ELSE I'LL SICK BELZEBER ON YOU!

Luther: What a horrible fate.

Fayt: did someone call me, is that Belzeber I see. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


End file.
